Danza del Fuego
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Puso los ojos en blanco, suspiro, pasó la mano por su barbilla imberbe acariciando su peca y al desviar la vista fue cuando se topó por primera vez con esa profunda mirada verde.


**Danza del fuego**

De brazos cruzados. Puso los ojos en blanco, suspiro, pasó la mano por su barbilla imberbe acariciando su peca y al desviar la vista fue cuando se topo por primera vez con esa profunda mirada verde.

La intensidad de la misma hizo que el de ojos violáceos tuviera que volver a desviarlos casi inmediatamente con una sensación en la garganta a la que no iba a darle importancia.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que se atreviera a mirar hacia allí nuevamente por algún motivo, habiéndose olvidado de toda su desidia y malestar por tener que estar en esa recepción real tan lejos de casa a la que no le había apetecido asistir, ya que prometía ser terriblemente aburrida y más sin la presencia de ese traidor a quien antaño consideraba su mejor amigo, que había decidido marcharse de la casa.

No que le echara de menos y menos cuando al volver a buscar estos nuevos e intensos ojos verdes se diera cuenta que aun le observaban para hacerle un guiño.

Levantó las cejas y volvió a apartar la mirada, esta vez un poco sonrojado. Carraspeó decidiendo ir a por un poco de lo que prometía ser ambrosia líquida en forma de zumo de uvas.

Una copa de vino y un par de conversaciones insulsas más tarde se descubrió a si mismo escrutando la sala en busca nuevamente de ese par de insolentes ojos verdes que por otro lado no podía explicar que llamaba la atención de ellos.

Entrecerró los suyos apartando la mirada con una sonrisa de lado al notarlos cerrados por estar hablando al oído de una melenita rubia. Dio otro trago de vino, analizando de reojo al propietario de susodichos.

Pelo moreno y desaliñado, la imprenta del sol en su piel, joyas y ropas valiosas, sonrisa permanente pintada en los labios y agilidad en las manos al juguetear con ese mechón de pelo rubio.

xoOXOox

—Veo… posibilidades —susurra sonriendo con seguridad a su cómplice rubio cuando nota con exactitud milimétrica el baile de los ojos del sajón, sin perderle de vista cuando se acerca a por una copa.

Los ojos azules no tardan en buscar disimuladamente a donde le señala el español en un análisis magistral con una sola mirada certera repasando al ejemplar de arriba abajo, antes de volverse.

—¿Qué? —pregunta el moreno el resultado de la avaluación con una sonrisita y obtiene una subida de cejas y hombros junto con una media sonrisa—. Claro, dime que no es apuesto.

—No es apuesto —le reta a perfectas sabiendas de que es idiota decirlo.

—Mentiroso —se ríe.

—Solo vas primero por esa tonta regla que me obligaste a aceptar de el primero que lo ve se lo queda.

—No te confundas, cariño —se acerca a su oído, cerrando los ojos y jugando con su pelo—. Me la hiciste aceptar tú para que no me acercara a las cejas enormes.

Se ganó una amistosa palmada en el culo para despacharle junto con una sonrisa francesa antes de acercarse a pedir una canción a cambio de un par de monedas.

xoOXOox

¿Cómo no levantar la vista cuando las primeras notas escaparon de las cuerdas rasgadas de esa guitarra? No entendía que venía que hubiera música hasta que noto de nuevo a esa piel tostada apareciendo en su campo de visión moviendo las caderas sensualmente y sosteniéndole esclavo de su mirada penetrante.

No, no estaba moviendo las caderas, ni siquiera estaba bailando, estaba dirigiendo la guitarra con ellas. Parecía que la música saliera directamente de sus movimientos a medida que se acercaba a él… y ni siquiera podía hacer nada más que medio atragantarse y odiarle por no dejarle apartar la vista y mirarle moverse.

Sin aliento y sin entender absolutamente nada notó como el español se le plantó delante para, sobre sus labios, sin llegar a rozarlos, susurrar una frase tan sencilla como "me gustas" justo antes de desaparecer de a misma forma sorpresiva en la que había aparecido.

No pensó en absolutamente nada más por las próximas semanas.

* * *

_Besitos a Himaruya. __Una pequeña escenita, regalo adelantado para Aceite. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado._


End file.
